La vida alternativa del Niño que vivió
by Cielo de lagartos
Summary: Para el Reto "¿Qué pasaría si?" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Neville es el Elegido. Un niño asustadizo y raro no podría soportar tanta fama ¿verdad?


**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera J.K. Rowling no tendría que preocuparme por ir a la escuela.

* * *

**La vida alternativa del Niño que vivió**

-Mi Señor, hay algo que tiene que saber-la cara de Severus se escondía detrás de su cabello grasoso, sus pies estaban clavados en el piso. Aún después de tanto tiempo no se podía acostumbrar a su presencia.

-Te escucho- lo miró con desprecio, como hace con todos.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."

-Ella seguía repitiéndolo, con la mirada perdida, parecía poseída- sudaba tratando de recordar todo lo que podía sobre ese encuentro con Sybil Trelawney.

-Séptimo mes, julio. ¿Quién se ha atrevido a desafiarme?- intentó hacer memoria.

-Me tomé la libertad de investiga los posibles Elegidos…

-Estás muy cerca. Necesito espacio para respirar por la piel ¡quítate!- sus reptiles ojos estaban saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-Disculpe- saltó dos metros a la derecha.- Los despreciables bebés son Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom.

-Ah, sí. Te he oído maldecir el nombre Potter más de una vez.

-Le ruego, mi Señor-susurró Snape con miedo- matar al hijo de Lily… ella no podría soportarlo, la destruiría. Me destruiría a mí…

-No me interesan tus amoríos sobre esa sangre sucia- lo interrumpió Voldemort.

-Los padres de Neville son Aurores- encontró rápidamente una salida-, es mucho más probable que él sea el Elegido.

-Ese niño lo arruinará todo-golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que hizo un pequeño agujero.

-Aún podemos arreglarlo.

Esa noche Frank y Alice se sacrificaron por su hijo, es lo que el amor hace. Cada Maldición Cruciatus los acercaba un poco más a la demencia. "No te tenemos miedo" Crucio, "Podemos estar así toda la noche" Crucio, "Es mi hijo" Crucio, "No te lo llevarás" Crucio, "Aléjate de mi esposa" Crucio . Dos horas de aguantar valientemente que se transmitieron a toda una vida.

* * *

Desde entonces no pudieron tener una conversación normal, no te reconocen, no puedes mirarlos sin disimular un poco de lástima. El maguito y su abuela los visitaban cada fin de semana y les llevaban regalos en Navidad.

No había persona que no conociera el apellido Longbottom, no podía ir al callejón de Diagon sin que alguna anciana se le acercara con un pergamino y una pluma chorreante de tinta para probar que conoció al Niño que vivió. Podría mostrárselo a sus nietos, lo enmarcaría y lo pegaría en la sala de su casa. Sí, esa era la vida de Neville.

Toda esa fama era abrumadora, le quedaba demasiado grande a un pequeño de once años que sólo quería ser un niño normal. No era el mago más talentoso, ni el más inteligente, ni el que ponía más atención, solo era él. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo?

El salvó al mundo mágico de Quien-tu-sabes, él fue la única persona en sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra , él no conoció a sus padres, él tuvo que aprender modales para adaptarse a la sociedad según su abuela, él no sabía usar la varita de su padre (después de tanto tratar, le compraron la suya propia), él veía todo mucho más grande de lo que era.

* * *

El primero de septiembre Neville estaba aterrado. El tren parecía un gusano rojo gigante que se tragaba a cada niño inocente y los vomitaba al llegar al castillo. Las personas aparecían, le gritaban, señalaban su cicatriz y se iban corriendo. Eso no fue nuevo, pero antes tenía a su abuela para asustarlos.

Se preguntó si encontraría un amigo de verdad en ese lugar.

Se sentó en el último vagón con Trevor y deseó que nadie abriera la puerta. Sí, claro.

-¡A que no me alcanzas!- seguramente había una regla que prohibía correr en el tren.

-¡Los van a expulsar y todavía no llegamos!- una niña con muchísimo cabello se detuvo en la puerta. Su túnica estaba atorada.

Si algo le había enseñado su abuela a Neville era a ser cabellero, lo que incluía no dejar a una damisela en aprietos. Además no le costaba nada.

-Gracias- se quedó callada un momento, luego vio su frente y abrió la boca.

-Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir "¡Eres Neville Longbottom!"

-No podría aunque quisiera. Hasta hace tres meses no sabía que la magia fuera real. Bueno-empezó a hablar muy rápido-, había leído La Cenicienta y El Alquimista, pero siempre creí que los que escribieron eso estaban chiflados. Todavía estoy esperando que aparezca una cámara detrás de mí y me diga "Estás en Punk'd"

-¿Una qué?- hizo una mueca.

-Ah, no las conoces. Supongo que tampoco conoces los microondas o las lámparas- y dio un largo infomercial sobre lo fácil que era la vida con electricidad.

Neville estaba acostumbrado a no saber de lo que la gente estaba hablando, sólo asentía y levantaba las cejas de vez en cuando.

-¿Entonces por qué veías mi cicatriz?-inquirió cuando por fin se calló su nueva amiga.

-No es cierto, veía tu sapo.

Se tocó el cabello. Siempre traía a su mascota sobre su cabeza, pero se puso a argumentar con la sabelotodo y no notó cuando se fue.

-¡Muchas gracias! Por tu culpa perdí a Trevor- escupió un poquito.

-Oh, claro. Ahora es mi culpa- se defendió.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? – se exaltó- Está en alguna parte solo, asustado y triste.

-Es un sapo, sabrá cómo cuidarse- le restó importancia.

-Sí, lanzaré a tu estúpido gato de la Torre de Astronomía, a ver si te gusta- estaba que echaba chispas.

-Vale, tú pregunta a los alumnos de adelante y yo a los de atrás.

Hermione hizo como que lo buscaba pero se distrajo al corregir hechizos de un tal Ron Weasley y no la volvió a ver.

Draco intentó ganárselo con halagos, pero al ver que eso no funcionaba decidió convertirlo en el blanco de sus bromas. Sería fácil: Neville no sabía responder rápidamente a los insultos, pero casi siempre estaba rodeado de gente que se desvivía por defenderlo. Sólo podía atacarlo las pocas veces que se encontraba solo, y para eso siempre tenía dos gorilas detrás.

La peor parte fue esperar a que el Sombrero lo escogiera. Le llegaron recuerdos de su abuela con él en brazos sentada en la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo, deseando que un sanador saliera por la puerta y dijera que sus padres estarían bien. Ese momento nunca llegó.

-¡Gryffindor!

Gracias, Dios. En la próxima visita fue lo primero que les contó, casi los imaginó sonriendo.

Las camas estaban calientes, las estrellas se prendían y apagaban como si acabaran de despertarse y lo saludaran, Dean Thomas colgó un cartel que no se movía de un chico en shorts, Harry Potter le escribía una carta a sus padres contándoles lo bien que le fue, hablaron hasta las dos de la mañana. Y esa noche Neville fue feliz.

Al pasar los años Neville no cambió mucho. Su cabeza se notaba más redonda y se seguía cayendo, pero se tardaba más en tropezar que los hipócritas de otras casas en correr a levantarlo. Con personas a su rededor era donde se sentía más solo. Sus verdaderos amigos dejaban que se parara sólo, ellos no necesitaban que los recordara porque los veía todos los días.

Neville nunca jugó Quidditch, no quería arriesgarse a que le rompieran la nariz. Pero siempre apoyó a los Weasley y Harry, deportistas innatos desde las gradas.

Sirius Black el padrino de Harry, un hombre loco en una moto, pero le caía bien, lo saludó una o dos veces. Los escuchó hablar de un tal Pettigrew, quien vivía debajo de los puentes después de desperdiciar sus galeones en whiskey de fuego y apuestas.

* * *

_Hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso: -_Estamos en el cementerio. Sácalo.

-Sí, Señor- no levantó la vista.

_Carne del sirviente, entregada voluntariamente; _-¡Qué esperas, inútil!

El hombre se levantó la manga de su túnica y se enterró un cuchillo en la muñeca. Se podía apreciar la piel hundirse lentamente en el caldero casi apropósito, para que tuvieras tiempo de sentir asco y el humo cambiar de color. Las estupideces que uno hace por seguir a alguien más.

_Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza; ¡resucitarás al que odias!..."_

-¡Ey, tu!- Avery le gritó a un señor que iba a dejarle flores a su madre.

-¿Yo?- se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo índice.

-¿Cuántos tus hay por aquí?- le espetó groseramente.

-La verdad, no estoy seguro. No puedo acercarme a cada persona y preguntarles cómo se llaman- dijo sarcásticamente.

-A callar. Dime: ¿Qué piensas de Lord Voldemort?- esa probablemente sea la pregunta más extraña que un extraño te pueda hacer. Normalmente uno pregunta la hora.

Después de recuperar el aliento al escuchar ese nombre dijo:

-Pues que es una persona terrible. Por su culpa mi tía Lorna colecciona narices.

-¿Qué?- reaccionó el mortífago. Respuesta extraña.

-Cree que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado le teme a las narices. Ya saben, con eso de que se quitó la suya-Avery volteó a ver al montón de ropa que envolvía a Su Señor para imaginarse cómo se hubiera visto cuando era normal (bueno, cuando se veía normal)-. Piensa que si tiene suficientes ese psicópata no se le acercará.

-¿Y eso por qué te molesta?- tenía curiosidad.

-¿Te gustaría llegar a tu casa y que te olfatearan las axilas doscientos pedazos de cara de no sé qué animal?- en su frente se saltó una venita.

-Entonces consideras al Señor Tenebroso tu enemigo- fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Lo único que tenía ese pobre mago que hacer era decir que sí.

El mago sin nombre no solía escuchar las conversaciones completas (su esposa siempre se quejaba de eso), e ignoró el hecho de que la persona que tenía enfrente había llamado a Voldemort "Señor Tenebroso". Todo el mundo sabía que sólo las personas malas lo llamaban así.

-Sí- ojalá las respuestas de los exámenes pudieran ser así de cortas.

Se oyeron las gotas de líquido rojo caer al suelo. Su brazo chorreaba, se sentía caliente y olía a metal. Agradecería lo siguiente que iba a pasar.

-Ya no nos sirve de nada- sonrió, desde el centro de sus nuevos ojos rojos podías ver sus intenciones- ¿verdad, Avery?

-No, Señor.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- disfrutó el momento en que la luz se escapó de sus ojos, saber que ese mago no vería a su familia jamás, y saber que él era el responsable.

Voldy ya casi olvidaba cómo se sentía tener piernas y brazos: no tendría que pedirle a nadie que lo llevara a ningún lado, no se metería más en el cuerpo de asquerosos ratones o lechuzas, ¡podría matar a quien quisiera él sólo! A su nariz no la iba a extrañar.

-Pero Señor- se atrevió a interrumpirlo-, usted aún está muy débil. No creo que sea bueno que se ande paseando por ahí, si lo atrapan no podrá defenderse- el calvo pensó que era una ofensa que alguien creyera que no sabía cuidarse. ¡Había superado a la muerte dos veces, por Merlín!-. Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más antes de atacar.

-He esperado trece años- dijo mirando alfrente.

Quien-ustedes-saben buscó mil y una maneras de matarlo, cada una más descabellada que la otra. Pero la primera fue la más tonta: esperar a que Neville saliera de Hogsmeade y atacarlo. Para entoces, Neville ya sabía cómo hacer un Expelliarmus y logró lanzar su hechizo antes. El enfrentamiento no duró mucho porque estaba lleno de gente, todos se amontonaron y sacaron sus varitas. El chico no tuvo que hacer más que acercarse y tocar su cara, que al instante se empezó a agrietar y se convirtió en arena. Pero él seguía vivo.

Lo que más odiaba era la cantidad de personas que veía sufrir por él. Cada año Hogwarts y todos los estudiantes se veían en peligro porque el calvo psicópata quería deshacerse de él. Los demás no tenían la culpa.

* * *

Ese año Cedric Diggory ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se veía muy guapo en el Baile de Navidad con su túnica de gala del brazo de Cho Chang.

Neville fue con Ginny porque pensó que nadie más le haría caso. En la mesa de ponches vio a una chica con cabello rubio, casi blanco bailando sola. Le pareció gracioso porque había una enorme pista de baile y cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente la pudo haber sacado a bailar. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo él, Ginny no parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho (su mirada se desviaba a Harry) y había practicado toda la semana pero lo detuvo el miedo.

Al día siguiente buscó a la chica. Alguien tan peculiar no podía ser difícil de encontrar.

Luna era de Ravenclaw, vivía en un planeta un poco más lejos que el de Neville, tal vez por eso se hicieron amigos. Cuando se conocieron no le preguntó su apellido, como suelen hacer la mayoría de los magos. Era su amigo y nada más. Era una amistad real, no las sonrisas falsas de compañeros que se arremolinaban para estrechar su mano.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- le tocó el hombro cuando lo vio salir de la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Soy el único de mi Casa que puede ver a los thestrals- caminaba torpemente.

-¡Yo también!- se emocionó- ¿Verdad que son hermosos?

-Son esqueléticos- volteó al bosque- y oscuros.

-Hay que encontrar la belleza en ellos.

-Nadie más ve lo que tú y yo vemos.

-Es cierto, somos especiales- contestó con sincera alegría.

-¿No lo entiendes? Acabo de darles a Malfoy y sus guaruras otra razón para pensar que estoy loco- se lamentó.

-¿Y qué? ¿Para qué quieres estar cuerdo?- le sonrió.

-Mis padres-fijó la vista en los pies desnudos de ella- no están cuerdos.

-¿Y por eso los amas menos?

De entre las siete incoherencias que decía al día, una que otra sonaba inteligente.

* * *

Neville sabía que no importaba cuántas veces Voldemort se hiciera otro cuerpo y él lo destruyera, no podría matarlo así.

Se perdieron su último año (según dicen, el mejor) para buscar los Horrocruxes. Sentía celos de los demás, que podían disfrutarlo. Al menos tenía con quién soportar esa desesperación: Luna. No hubiera querido estar con nadie más.

-No están en Hogwarts- peleaban otra vez.- Tienes que escucharme.

-¡Ah! Pareces mi esposa- Bueno, no siempre estaban de buen humor, pero estaban juntos.

Harry Potter mató a la serpiente. Fue un momento de adrenalina, de decir "es ahora o nunca". Le estará eternamente agradecido.

Cuando descubrió que tendría que morir para matar a Voldemort, sintió un leve deja vú. Como si siempre hubiera sabido que tendría que el mundo estaría mejor sin él. Antes creyó que había sido sólo su baja autoestima. No tenía salida. Si todos mueren alguna vez, este era su turno.

-Neville Longbottom, El Niño que vivió viene a morir- pronunció El Innombrable con dramatismo.

-Ahórrate tus diálogos de telenovela- esa frase se oyó tantas veces que se convirtió en otra diálogo de telenovela.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- su no-nariz lo hacía ver aterrador.

¿Así era? Ni siquiera le dolió.

¡Oh, estas vueltas de la vida! Neville no había muerto (gracias, Piedra). Lo que significaba que debía volver a la batalla. Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón y debía sentir envidia de los muertos. Tendría que morir otra vez más adelante.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- por segunda vez.

La maldición rebotó.

Estaba muerto. No inconsciente, no herido, no desaparecido, no fingía. No se levantaba para renacer de las cenizas. No los volvería a molestar. No había nada más que hacer. El mundo mágico volvería a vivir en paz hasta que apareciera otro loco con delirios de grandeza. Pero hasta ese día podían vivir tranquilos.

* * *

Para el **Reto "¿Qué pasaría si?"** del foro **La Sala de los Menesteres.**

Hola, personas. Neville me recuerda a una persona que conozco, me da coraje cuando lo atacan. Creo que él seguiría siendo él: miedoso y nervioso.

Resumí 7 libros en 2500 palabras ._.Es un logro, considerando que mis fics no solían pasar de las 600.


End file.
